The invention relates to a method for disposing of fluids and, more particularly, to a method for disposing of fluids or slurries such as drilling cuts or used drilling fluid, in shallow soils, which method is suitable to be applied in ecologically sensitive areas.
Subterranean wells are drilled for various purposes. One common goal is to drill to formations which contain hydrocarbons, so that such hydrocarbons can be produced and refined and/or sold as valuable products. Drilling of such wells is frequently accomplished utilizing known or conventional drilling equipment and drilling fluid which is circulated through the hole being drilled to the drill bit and back to the surface. Typical drilling fluids return to the surface carrying various cuttings and other materials encountered during the drilling. These materials are sometimes difficult to dispose of. This is particularly the case in environmentally or ecologically sensitive areas.
It is clear that the need remains for a method for disposing of such materials which results in safe, long-term confinement of such materials, without damaging or contaminating the area in which the material is disposed, and without the need for costly transport of the material to other sites.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a method for disposal of such materials.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for disposal of such materials which can be readily accomplished with available equipment and minimal expense.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a method wherein the fluid needs no special treatment prior to disposal.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objects and advantages have been readily attained.
According to the invention, a method is provided for disposing of a fluid, which method comprises the steps of obtaining a fluid; positioning a well into a saturated soil; and pumping said fluid into said well whereby said fluid displaces saturated soil away from said well so as to form a fluid zone in said saturated soil for storing said fluid.
The method of the present invention is ideally suited for disposal of any type of flowable fluid including slurries and the like, one example of which is drilling cuts or used drilling fluid.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment, the method further comprises the steps of monitoring pressure, for example in said fluid zone, during said pumping step, and stopping said pumping step when certain pressure conditions are detected and/or when the storing capacity of the soil is reached.